


shuichi saihara smut oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Car Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasizing, Femdom, Hermaphrodites, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Penetration, Polygamy, Slight Abandonment Issues, Smut, Toys, oneshots, pocky, tying up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all in the title!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Saihara Shuichi, Gokuhara Gonta/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Hoshi Ryoma/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Everyone, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi, Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie, Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168





	1. request page.

𝗴𝗿𝗲𝗲𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀! 𝗺𝘆 𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝘂𝗶𝗰𝗵𝗶𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗾𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘁𝘀 𝗽𝗮𝗴𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗮 𝘀𝗵𝘂𝗶𝗰𝗵𝗶 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗮 𝘀𝗺𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘁 𝗽𝗮𝗴𝗲.

𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗺𝘆 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝗸𝗶𝗹𝗹𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗺𝘂𝘁 𝗱𝗲𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿.

𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗺𝗮𝘆 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘀𝗺𝘂𝘁 𝗿𝗲𝗾𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘁𝘀 𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 - 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 - 𝗽𝗮𝗴𝗲.

𝗺𝘆 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗿𝘂𝗹𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝘂𝗶𝗰𝗵𝗶 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝗮 𝗯𝗼𝘁𝘁𝗼𝗺, 𝗮𝘀 𝗶 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗵.

𝗮𝗻𝗱, 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗿𝗲𝗾𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗴𝗿𝗼𝘀𝘀 𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗮𝘀 𝗯𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗱, 𝘀𝗰𝗮𝘁, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗽𝗶𝘀𝘀. 𝗶 𝗱𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗿𝗮𝗽.

𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀, 𝗴’𝗯𝘆𝗲! 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗾𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘁𝘀 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗼𝘄! ❤︎


	2. Amasaimota - Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is driving the car while Person B and Person C make out in the backseat.

It was such a perfect day to be outside! The sun was shining golden rays across the earth as it set with flying colors, the sky now painted with orange, red, and pink hues which made the world seem like a fairy tale or fantasy.

A spiky-haired man named Kaito Momota had his hands on the wheel of his car as he drove into the sunset, its rays gleaming beautifully on the sand pavement that his car was driving on.

“Ahh—hh!~” One of Kaito’s boyfriend’s, Shuichi Saihara, whimpered from the backseat, which was followed by a hiccup and a wet smack.

He and his other boyfriend, Rantaro Amami, were making out and getting a bit heated in the backseat.

Kaito clenched his teeth in sexual frustration, as he was on the road with a couple of other cars and he could make people worry if he had just stopped in front of random people to screw with his lovers.

Plus, Shuichi had some anxiety issues and being noticed while having sex by random people might make him embarrassed, and him and Rantaro would never put that upon him.

Another lewd yelp from Shuichi and a slight growl from Rantaro pulled him from his thoughts. Kaito looked around for some place to stop without anyone seeing them as his smallest boyfriend panted.

“Mmph, hey Kaito, when are you going to join us?” Rantaro teased him as Shuichi caught his breath. “I’m sure Shuichi would love to be double-teamed.”

Shuichi whined at those words and brought Rantaro’s lips to his for another open-mouthed kiss. Kaito’s boner only grew bigger.

“I’m just looking for somewhere to stop, babe,” Kaito reassured before checking his digital map and looked for somewhere to rest.

After a couple of torturing minutes, Kaito had managed to stop at a deserted cliff overhang. He quickly parked the car and slid out of the car seat and to the back.

Shuichi was shirtless (as well as Rantaro) and on his back with Rantaro straddling him and pressing kisses to his chest. A couple of hickies were also present on the short boy.

Kaito evilly smirked and went behind Shuichi, bringing him up to sit on his lap. Rantaro pulled away from Shuichi to give a sloppy kiss to Kaito.

“Glad you could join us.”

“Oh shush!”


	3. Saimota - Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Person A fantasizes about Person B while they are away with a toy.”

“I’ll be back sidekick! Don’t you worry!”

Shuichi whimpered and hid his face in his pillow as he remembered that memory.

Kaito had left him to go check up on his grandmother and grandfather, as they were getting old and might need some help around the house.

Not that Shuichi didn’t like him going to visit the people who shaped him as him, he was just a bit jealous and was having slight abandonment issues.

Shuchi sighed as he wondered what Kaito was doing at the moment, maybe cooking dinner (as it was around the time to do so) with his grandmother, or playing card games with his caregivers, or... jerking off.

Shuichi’s face immediately flushed, some heat migrating to his nether region. He thought of what sounds Kaito would make as he jerked himself off.

It was VERY hot.

Shuichi huffed before wondering what Kaito would do to him if Shuichi was there at the time. Maybe fuck him senseless.

But, he wasn’t with Shuichi, and Shuichi wasn’t with him.

But, at least the raven-haired boy could fantasize about him being there.

Reaching on hand to his side drawer and opening it, Shuichi rummaged through the contents before he hit something veiny and plastic.

Shuichi’s face flushed and he took it out of the drawer, setting it down next to him.

The toy was a solid eleven inches, hot pink, and Shuichi could only take about eight inches of it.

Shuichi then rummaged through his drawer again and took out a half used bottle of lube (which he uses quite frequently).

The boy then sat up and pulled down his boxers all the way to his ankles and popped open the lube.

Putting a generous amount of it on his fingers, Shuichi circled his hole with one finger and pushed in his ease.

He squeaked at first but accommodated to the finger before putting in a second, third, and even a fourth.

It felt extremely good when he fantasized about it being Kaito.

With a wet smack, Shuichi pulled his fingers out of his lubed up hole and he picked up the toy. Lubing the toy up with excess finger lube, he carefully found his rim and pushed in.

Shuichi groaned as he pushed about eight inches in. He caught his breath before fantasizing that this was Kaito and turning on the vibration.

Shuichi lewdly squeaked, his legs trembling with lust. He started to pump in and out of his ass with shaky strokes.

It felt AMAZING.

Picking up speed, Shuichi aimed for his prostate and ruthlessly abused the bundle of nerves.

He screamed in pleasure and tilted his head back, lightly shaking. He kept roughly going in and out, like how Kaito would to him. 

Rough yet caring.

It didn’t take Shuichi long to cum, splattering the sticky liquid on his stomach with a scream.

Shuichi stuck his tongue out as he caught his breath, fully into the fantasy of Kaito catching his breath next to him.

Shuichi dreamily sighed at that thought.


	4. Saiten - Hermaphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you’re going to act like a degenerate male, then i’m going to treat you like one!”

“Nyehh? Why are you giving this to me?”

Himiko Yumeno questioned when she was gifted a box of strawberry Pocky Shuichi Saihara gave to the girl.

“I keep getting Pocky from the Mono-Mono Machine and I have too much of it. I figured you would like it since you told me you like sweet stuff.”

Shuichi replied, fumbling with the brim of his sports hat. He was still having trouble looking people in the eyes, especially when he was uncertain if they were mad at him.

“Nyeh, I can’t complain since food gives me mana. Thank you, Shuichi! For this offering.. you get one hug.”

Himiko pocketed the Pocky in her black coat before gently hugging Shuichi’s waist, the brim of her hat knocking into his shoulder.

Shuichi slightly blushed and carefully hugged her as well. When they parted, the taller boy tugged the brim of his hat down and stammered an excuse to leave, before running off into the school.

Himiko watched him run off for a couple of seconds before shrugging, taking the bag of Pocky out, and popping a strawberry stick in her mouth.

Tenko watched the scene unfold from behind the school with a disgusted look on her face. “Ugh, degenerate males! I bet he drugged that stuff, typical! And he gets a hug from Himiko, that’s so unfair!”

Tenko clenched the side of the school harder, some of the material chipping off onto her hands. She brushed the paint off of her palms before talking to herself.

“Hmm... since that raven-haired degenerate can’t get it into his head to not be a degenerate... i’ll just have to somehow screw in into his brain myself..”

Tenko put a hand to her chin, stroking it in thought, before she got the perfect plan!

She smirked and started her proud trek to the warehouse to get some materials (put not before cheerfully talking to an annoyed Himiko).

€

“Ding dong, ding dong!” Shuichi’s door sang, waking the once sleeping boy from his slumber.

He sat up in his bed and wondered who could be at his door at this time. It was too late for Kaito or Maki to be here, as they had already trained today.

Who could it be?

Suddenly, a huge wave of dread and fear washed over him. What if someone was trying to kill him and once he got out of the room, they would attack and kill him—

No. Shuichi would fight back. He needs to complete Kaede’s task.

With that boost of confidence, Shuichi quickly changed into his uniform and approached the door. He looked in the peephole, prepared to see his offender, but the boy only saw a slip of paper at the door.

There was no trace of anyone nearby.

Rightfully confused, the boy opened the door and picked up the slip of paper. It read:

“Dear Shuichi,

Meet me in the library at 3:30 a.m. 

Don’t be late.”

The message was clearly typed out with a computer (most likely to not be identified during a class trial) and there was no way to tell who wrote it. 

Since this was a night murder, mostly no one would have alibis, which made Shuichi a little on edge. But he pulled through.

Grabbing his Monopad and keys, Shuichi locked his door and headed to the library as to not be late. He wouldn’t want to know what would happen if he were late.

As Shuichi walked to the library, he began to think of suspects who wanted him here and how to overpower them.

Himiko, Angie, Ryoma, and Tsumugi were unlikely, as they would probably not kill anyone and he could easily over power them.

Kirumi, Korekiyo, Kokichi, Miu, and Kiibo were a bit more likely but mostly harmless. He probably couldn’t over power them however.

Gonta, Maki, Kaito, and Tenko were also unlikely but could definitely overpower him. Especially Kaito and Gonta. He would stand no chance against them.

Although now that Shuichi thinks about it, Tenko would probably be a prime suspect since she possibly saw him and Himiko talking together (because of her strange infatuation him her).

Shuichi shuddered at that thought.

Once the boy made his way to the library, he put one hand on the door handle and immediately felt a rush of dread go through him.

He gulped but pulled through, silently opening the door and peering in. 

It was dark and dusty with no way to tell if anyone was there. The lights weren’t even on. “Hello?” Shuichi timidly asked the darkness. “Is anyone—“

Shuichi awoke with a cough, he was staring up at the ceiling of a dorm room, but he could not figure out which one. Was that sequence of events just a dream?

Shuichi reached a hand to rub his eye but found he couldn’t move it. Obviously confused, he looked over to find both of his hands (including his feet) tied to the bed he was on by silky rope.

Immediately, a large wave of dread ran over him. He felt like he wanted to vomit.

His stomach and mind was swirling with thoughts and uneasiness, as Shuichi could sense another presence he could not see. Detective intuition.

After a couple minutes of worrying, Shuichi finally made the decision to look around, as if he got out of here alive he could find the attempted murderer easier.

The room was a copy of his but it was flipped and had some Athletic training items inside like a punching bag and some weights on a rack. They were perfect for someone to kill with.

Shuichi shook that thought away.

There was also a coil of rope on the next next to the bed. 

(Shuichi also finally realized that he was naked besides his plain, black boxers. That made him extremely uneasy and his face to flush in embarrassment.)

Suddenly, the door to the dorm opened and out popped Tenko Chabashira with a beige tote bag in her hand. She didn’t appear to notice him awake at first.

Tenko’s hair was —instead of two twin tails— in one big ponytail being held up by her unique hair piece. Her purple headband was no where to be seen, as well as her choker.

Tenko’s outfit was also different, with her sporting a white, cropped and crocheted shirt (he could see her black bra underneath) and a blue pleated skirt that went to a little over her knees.

Shuichi gulped and called out to her. “Erm.. Tenko?” He asked uneasily.

Tenko’s head immediately shot up, as if she was not expecting him to be here. Her surprised look quickly turned into a smug look.

She trotted over to the desk and set the bag down with its sides covering the contents inside.

“What’s happening, Tenko?” Shuichi asked again, worry obviously in his voice. Tenko didn’t answer, she just rummaged through the tote bag.

After a couple seconds of rummaging, Tenko took out a black bandanna? Shuichi was obviously confused and was about to ask what that was for but he was interrupted.

“Quiet, degenerate male! You don’t deserve to be answered,” The girl sneered and glared at the tied down boy. Shuichi shuddered.

Tenko then straightened out the bandanna before approaching the boy and tying it around Shuichi’s eye’s blocking his view from the world.

Shuichi gulped. “Degenerate males don’t deserve to see this,” Tenko muttered under her breath, but the raven-haired boy could still hear it.

“Tenko? What are you doing? Please don’t kill me! I’ll do anything!” Shuichi begged, his voice already starting to crack with fear. Tenko grimaced.

“Quit it, degenerate! Or else I’ll really go rough with you,” Tenko threatened, making Shuichi shiver. She then rummaged through the bag and took out something else that Shuichi could not see and placed it on the desk.

The girl then approached the bed again with the object and straddled Shuichi’s hips sensually. Shuichi gave a shaky breath.

“What are you doing—“ 

“Quiet, degenerate!”

Tenko snapped, before she swiftly pulled down Shuichi’s boxers and left them at his ankles. When the cold air hit Shuichi’s dick, he shuddered in pleasure. His dick grew a bit.

“Degenerate..”

Tenko then forcefully spread Shuichi’s legs and brought the object over to her. She popped it open and in a couple of seconds, a finger covered in slick entered Shuichi.

He immediately squeaked at the sudden finger in his ass and coldness of the slick. Tenko carefully, yet quickly went in and out of him as if she were trying to speed the preparing up.

After a couple more seconds, she added another finger, which made Shuichi groan and moan. His dick grew more hard, it twitching and starting to spout precum.

“What a degenerate, being attracted to getting his ass blown out..” Tenko sneered, adding a third finger to the mix.

Once she was done, Tenko pulled out her fingers (which Shuichi whined because of) and placed the slick somewhere else. She came closer to Shuichi’s ass.

“Ahh—hh, T-Tenko.. why are you doing t-this?”

Shuichi asked, stumbling over his words in embarrassment.

“If you’re going to act like a degenerate male, then i’m going to treat you like one!” Tenko laughed, before pushing her dick(?) into Shuichi’s ass.

He moaned loudly as he took in her large length. It was straight eight inches, bigger than his.

Tenko groaned as her hips collided with Shuichi’s ass. It didn’t take long for her to immediately pick up speed and ram into his ass, causing the boy to scream in pleasure and drool to fall out of his mouth.

She kept her rough pace, never slowing down once. Tenko groaned and growled, her hands digging into Shuichi’s sides for grip.

Shuichi was also groaning, but being more squeaky and vocal. He moaned and squeaked at very thrust. 

It felt like pure heaven to him, he didn’t even question why Tenko had a dick, a large one at that. 

Shuichi’s hands dug into his palms, making crescent shaped marks. It’s not like he noticed anyways, he was too caught up in Tenko’s dick ramming his ass.

After a couple of heavenly minutes, Shuichi came with a loud squeak, along with Tenko. She shot her load into Shuichi, coating his insides with her beautiful cum.

Shuichi panted as Tenko pulled out and put Shuichi’s boxers back on.

Like a wave, Shuichi felt sleep and drowsiness fall upon him. He yawned as his legs shook, and Shuichi just managed to fell Tenko kiss his forehead before he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but like, this pairing is really cute no cap


End file.
